


To Infinity | Haikyuu Oneshots

by goingtopluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtopluto/pseuds/goingtopluto
Summary: [Haikyuu Characters x Reader Oneshots]A collection of Haikyuu oneshots written by me! I hope you enjoy your stay, and there are plenty more fluffy/angsty oneshots on their way!-----Started: 10/29/2020[ONGOING]
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Welcome/Requests!

_Was this a bad idea?_

**[yes]** [no]

.

.

I'm gonna be honest, I never thought I'd see the day where I wrote a oneshot book, but here we are I guess.

After writing a few fanfics and stand alone oneshots I've decided to just make a book, but be warned; I’m very new to writing this type of stuff so if it's absolutely horrible feel free to tell me and I'll try my best to improve!

I know I probably won't get many requests on here, and honestly I’m kinda glad because I’m not sure if I'd be able to deal with that kind of pressure but it is what it is :)

 **About requests** , you can pretty much request whatever you want. I am perfectly comfortable with killing characters, making them suffer, and even making them happy on occasion. Right now I'm not comfortable writing smut, given that I have zero experience in that field and also just... Ew.. Besides, I'm sure you can go to other places for your smutty desires..

That isn't to say that I wont be open to it in the future, just not right now lol

Of course, I do **male readers** and **female readers** but my default is gender neutral! So unless you specify that you would like me to write a male/female reader the reader will be gender neutral :)

Also, surrounding **updates** uhh.. Please don't expect me to update quickly because I'm not good at keeping up with that kinda shit because my attention span is horrifically short and my head is always so empty.. But I'll try to update as much as I can!

With that being said, feel free to leave requests here and I'll try and get to them as quickly as possible!


	2. Annoyance - Kageyama Tobio

You crouched down slowly in front of the small black haired boy, "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy slowly lifted his head up and you were met with a pair of deep blue eyes, he shook his head as he attempted to shuffle backwards further into the corner he had sat himself in. You frowned slightly and tilted your head to the side, "What's wrong?"

The boy looked off to the side, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "..No one wants to be friends with me.."

Your eyes lit up as you gave the boy a wide smile, "That's fine! I'll be your friend!"

The boy sniffled, wiping his eyes, "..Really..?"

"Yeah!" You grinned, quickly standing up and offering the boy a hand, "I'm (Y/N), what's your name?"

"..Tobio.."

"That's a nice name! How old are you, Tobio?"

"I'm six.."

Even though the two of you were in the same year group, you let out a surprised gasp, "Woah! I'm six too! That's so cool!"

"Yeah.. Yeah, it is!"

Ever since that fateful day during your first year in Elementary School, you and Kageyama Tobio became inseparable. The two of you did everything together and you were best friends with him for years. You cared about him deeply, and you were always the person who showed him kindness and empathy when no one else would, and in return he defended you in front of the kids who made fun of you. Surely nothing could come between you, right?

That was what you thought until your third year of Junior High.

Ever since the old captain graduated and Kageyama became the new captain of the boys volleyball team, he started to distance himself from you more and more. You brushed it off at first, telling yourself that he was just busy, but as time passed it became increasingly obvious that he was purposefully avoiding you. Every time you'd ask him to hang out with you he'd always come up with an excuse or just blatantly say no, of course you appreciated it when your friends were honest but surely he didn't have to be so cold..

This continued for a few months, and you were quickly growing tired of him avoiding you. You would've just left him alone, but part of you couldn't stand the thought of losing the boy who used to be your best friend. Besides, you were the only person he ever talked to, and it was pretty obvious that nobody on his volleyball team particularly liked him, you'd feel terrible if you left him on his own. So, despite your better judgement, you decided to continue to try and talk to him.

"Hey Tobio, I was wondering if you-"

"No."

"I-I'm sorry, wha-"

"No, I'm not free tonight. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to spend time with you?"

"And what if I don't wanna hang out with you?"

"Wh-"

You were cut off by Kageyama pushing past you and walking off, but you quickly grabbed his wrist.

"You're so annoying, get off me!"

"No. Why don't you wanna hang out with me? Look if there's something wrong with me I can change it but I-"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, "What don't you understand!? I don't like you, (Y/N)! You try to be nice but it just comes off as annoying, you're not even good at anything and all you do is get in my way!"

You slowly shook your head and looked up at him pleadingly, "Tobio, please.. I-I can-"

"Don't bother." He looked at you in annoyance before breaking free from your weak grasp, "And don't call me that."

All you could do was stare at him as he walked away, was that really how he saw you? After years of being his best friend, after years of being the only person who showed him empathy, _that_ was how he saw you? Sure, the friends you made never stuck around for very long, but you had been certain that Kageyama would never turn on you like that; you were his best friend, you had been since you were six. Your chest tightened as his words played on repeat inside of your head.

Of course you were the problem.

_You were always the problem._

| • |

"Hey, Tsukki! Wait up!"

Tsukishima sighed as he slowly turned around to face you, a bored look on his face, "What do you want?"

"Where's Yamaguchi?"

"Helping Hinata study in the library. What do you want?"

You raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that you weren't gonna help those guys?"

"I said that _I_ wasn't going to help them, I have better things to do."

"Like what, play with dinosaur toys?" You smirked and tilted your head to the side.

Tsukishima let out another annoyed sigh, _"_ _What do you want, (L/N)?"_

"Well I was supposed to borrow Yamaguchi's copy of that play we're studying, but he's not here right now.. Um, can I borrow yours instead?"

"Sure, but I'll need it back before you go home." He quickly reached into his backpack and you looked at him suspiciously; he never usually gave you things right away.

He pulled out his copy of the play and handed it to you, but before you could grab it he lifted it up into the air, just out of your reach.

"Hey-" Tsukishima always did this, he loved to annoy you because he apparently found it funny.

You did not find it very funny, but that was part of the reason he did it.

The rest of the school day passed by surprisingly quickly, and you were more than relieved to finally be able to stay home all weekend. Even though Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always had volleyball practice after school, you still found the walk back to your house rather enjoyable, especially when you were listening to music. It gave you some time to relax before facing the mountain of homework that was waiting for you at home, and it also felt pretty good to be alone with your thoughts for a while.

You thought back to your first few days at Karasuno, it was the first time you'd started at a new school without already having a friend to stick with. It was certainly a strange experience, and you found that making friends over the first week or so was pretty difficult, but you eventually ran into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and the three of you ended up staying with each other for the rest of the year. After what had happened with Kageyama previously, you found it hard to be yourself around all of these new people at first; you didn't want to end up annoying them. However, as time passed you slowly began to open up to the small group of friends that you had.

You'd be lying if you said that you weren't happy; this was probably the happiest you'd been in ages, but still, a part of you couldn't help but miss him. It was only natural, you had been friends with Kageyama for nearly ten years, of course you missed him. Although you knew it would probably end up being a bad idea, sometimes you just wanted to walk into the gymnasium and (depending on what mood you were in) either beat the shit out of him, or try and talk to him in attempt to fix the mess the two of you had made.

As soon as you arrived home you collapsed onto your bed, and after a few minutes of relaxation you remembered just how much homework you had to try and work on. With a groan, you slowly sat back up and opened your schoolbag to find Tsukishima's copy of the play.

 _'Oh_ _shit..'_

He had asked you to return it to him before you went home and you had completely forgotten. To be honest, you weren't really surprised; you tended to be pretty forgetful. You knew that he probably wouldn't need it until Monday, but what if he did? Regardless of whether he needed it or not, he was still going to be annoyed with you for keeping it.

With a tired sigh, you checked the time on your phone and found that you had more than enough time to walk back to school and give it back to Tsukishima before volleyball practice ended. Sure, it was completely unnecessary and probably a waste of energy, but you'd do anything in order to put off doing your homework.

The walk back to the Gymnasium didn't take very long, and before you even reached the door you could hear the distinct sound of volleyballs hitting the floor. You paused just before you opened the door; _Kageyama was in there._

Shaking your head, you took a deep breath and pushed one of the doors open, and you were immediately hit with the smell of sweaty teenage boys. It took you a second to figure out where Tsukishima was, but as soon as you spotted him you began trying to catch his attention by waving at him. You had to be careful though, you really didn't want to distract the rest of the team (especially Kageyama), but Tsukishima noticed you soon enough. He glared at you for a moment before lazily dropping the ball he was holding and walking over to you.

You held out the copy of the play in front of you, "Sorry for interrupting, but you told me to give it back to you so-"

"You didn't have to give it back straight away. Besides, I don't think I need it anymore." He smirked, taking it off of you, " _But_ I'll take it back anyways."

You rolled your eyes, "You're an asshole."

After you said goodbye to Tsukishima you left the Gymnasium, unaware of the black haired boy who was watching you. You pulled out your phone and checked the time, and you were rather surprised by how little time this trip had taken. Honestly, you wished it took longer; even just thinking about the homework you had to do made you want to disintegrate Thanos-style.

"Oi."

You were caught off guard by the sound of a very familiar boy's voice coming from behind you, and you hesitated for a moment before turning around to face him.

Kageyama stared at you for quite a while, you could almost hear the gears turning inside of his head as he desperately tried to think of something to say.

You let out a small sigh, suddenly all of that homework looked rather appealing, "What do you want, Kageyama?"

"I-" He clenched his fists and looked away from you, you couldn't tell whether he was sweating because he was nervous, or just because he had been playing volleyball.

"(Y/N) I-" Kageyama took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, his face was starting to grow red with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry."

"Wai-"

"I'm sorry for what I did back in Junior High! I didn't mean- You're not annoying, I never thought you were annoying! You were the only person who actually cared about me and I took you for granted! I was under a lot of stress and I- I really liked- I loved you- Shit, I probably still do! And I was stupid and I didn't know how to deal with it and I took it out on you and I- (Y/N) I didn't mean any of it!" He paused, opening his eyes. If you weren't mistaken, it looked like Kageyama was about to cry, "I'm sorry."

You stood there, speechless, for a moment before stifling a laugh. Kageyama looked at you in confusion, but you couldn't help it; you had found his messy apology rather cute.

"I'm sorry-" You shook your head and looked up at him, a small smile on your face. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, Kageyama was still rather dumbfounded by your reaction, and you took this as an opportunity to bite the bullet.

Before he had time to react, you wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him. You felt him stiffen up before slowly relaxing and returning your hug.

"..Sorry.." He mumbled, resting his chin on the top of your head.

You smiled softly, hugging him tighter, "It's okay.."

Whilst the two of you were certainly in no position to act on your feelings for each other, you were unable to deny the fact that you were in love with Kageyama Tobio..

You had been for years.


	3. Home - Sugawara Kōshi

You gazed out of the plane window, lost in thought. It felt like years since you had first boarded the plane that had taken you to America, but in reality it had only been a few months.

And you were finally going home.

You had been looking forward to returning home ever since you left, and even just picturing the smiles that would be on your parents' faces made you bubble with excitement. Sure, you hadn't been away for very long, but college had proven itself to be a _lot_ harder than you were expecting. To make it worse, you had been attending college in America, which turned out to be quite a bit different compared to the relatively small town you had grown up in in Japan. You were pretty much fluent in English thanks to your parents who used to work in England, so you didn't have many problems communicating with others, it was more Americans _themselves_ that seemed to be the problem. You weren't quite sure how to explain it, but you found them all very annoying, so it was safe to say that you were glad to be going home.

However, there was one thing that made you significantly less excited to be returning home that Christmas; your ex boyfriend, Sugawara Kōshi. He wasn't necessarily a bad guy, he was actually quite the opposite, and he hadn't done anything to upset you or anyone else, so why didn't you want to see him?

Well, you had broken up with Suga on impulse the night before you were due to leave for America. _Over text._

The two of you had arranged to meet at a nearby park a few hours before you had to leave so you could say goodbye, but you never showed up. You ignored all of his worried text messages and calls as you put on a false smile and waved goodbye to your parents before you boarded the plane. You didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye.

_And you didn't tell him that you were coming home for Christmas._

Just as you had expected, your parents were overjoyed to be able to see you again and, despite his somewhat tough appearance, your father even cried a little. Even if you were only staying for a short while, you were more than glad to be home. 

As mentioned previously, you were studying abroad in America which meant that trips home were very few and far between, but you had promised to return to your family every Christmas. Despite the fact that it was only your freshman year, college was already turning out to be a lot harder than you thought it would be; you had found very few friends and the amount of work you had to do daily was almost impossible to keep on top of. This was the main reason why you were so excited to finally return home, although you had grown up there, being back in japan felt like an escape from the 'real world' more than anything else.

You had been in Japan for a few days and your social battery had already been completely drained thanks to your family, so you decided to just have a day to yourself and wander around your hometown. You found yourself visiting a lot of your favourite places from when you were younger, some of which you had completely forgotten about. You had made a playlist before you left filled with songs that you were only allowed to listen to whilst you were back in Japan and it was simply just called 'Home'. The songs that were in that playlist were songs that you had grown up with, ones that never failed to put a smile on your face, and ones that filled you with an indescribable feeling of nostalgia, something that you had never experienced in America. 

It was beginning to grow dark, and you had found yourself sitting on a rather rusty swing in an empty children's playground. The sky was an awful lot clearer there than it was in America, and as you gazed up at the brightly lit stars above you, you began to think about Suga once again and your heart sank. Ever since you had broken up with him you had been left with an overwhelming guilt that you couldn't seem to shift no matter what you did. You wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to apologize for what you did, but you knew that he wouldn't want to see you, why would he?

You never wanted to hurt him, but on that night all of your rational thoughts had been overshadowed by your anxiety and in that moment you honestly believed that you were doing the right thing since you didn't want to go through the stress of a long distance relationship. Whilst you may have had good intentions, the way you completely ghosted him afterwards and acted like nothing happened was just harsh, and you ended up hurting him more than you could've imagined.

You sighed, a small cloud of steam coming from your mouth as you checked the time; 9:42pm, December 20th.. _What would've been your four year anniversary._

On that day, four years ago, Suga had confessed to you. It was a picture perfect day, the two of you were sat on a bench underneath a tree, you had borrowed his sweater due to the cold and, despite the sun shining brightly, practically untouched snow surrounded you. It was only a few days before Christmas, and Suga claimed that it was an early present. You could still remember his face as he took a deep breath and stood up, a soft pink dusted his cheeks and he tried his best not to stutter as he told you how he felt.

You lowered your head as your eyes filled with tears, cursing yourself for being stupid enough to leave the one person you loved more than anything. Over the past few months you had convinced yourself that he would be better off without you and whilst that might've been true, you certainly weren't better off without him. You had spent three amazing years together and you ended it all because _you_ didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship. You had been incredibly selfish, but that wasn't anything new.

You didn't want his forgiveness, it was the last thing you deserved, you just wanted him to know you were sorry. Despite the fact that you didn't deserve his forgiveness, you knew that he'd end up forgiving you anyways, it was just the kind of person he was. It didn't really matter what you had done, he would always forgive you at the end of the day, and he was always there to comfort you no matter where you were. You used to find it kind of strange, he just _knew_ when you were upset even if he wasn't with you, and he would always show up when you needed him most, but-

"(Y/N)?"

You looked up at the very familiar boy who was standing in front of you, he had seemed to appear almost out of nowhere. His light hair practically glowed in the moonlight, and he seemed almost ethereal as he looked down at you.

"..Suga.."


	4. Competition - Kozume Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game that (Y/N) and Kenma are playing is called Project Diva, I'm not sure if many of you have heard of it but it's a rhythm game focused on Vocaloid songs, it's one of my favourite games and if you're interested then I suggest checking out Hisokeee since I imagine (Y/N) and Kenma playing at around the same level he does :)

You placed your PS4 controller on your desk with a deep sigh of relief and leaned back in your chair. You had won your first match. To be honest, you had always been expecting to win since you were very confident in your abilities, and rightfully so. Both you and your opponent had achieved a perfect on the randomly chosen song, however your score was significantly higher than theirs.

This took nobody by surprise, after all you were the self proclaimed 'Project Diva God'. Before the tournament started, both the commentators and the Twitch chat voted on who they thought would win and you had placed second, falling a few votes behind your classmate Kenma, or as he was known online; Kodzuken.

"And it looks like (Username) has won! What a surprise am I right? I'm sure _no_ _one_ saw this coming!"

You smirked, giving your hands a quick shake to try and prevent them from cramping whilst spinning around in your gaming chair. Every time you passed your webcam you would pull faces at it to the amusement of your Twitch chat who seemed to be enjoying how carefree you seemed, thankfully they couldn't see just how badly your hands were trembling as you waited for your next match. You loved gaming tournaments; the nervous adrenaline rush they gave you was addicting, and you loved every second of it.

Whilst you weren't playing, you were either talking to your chat or watching Kenma's stream, and he was also doing extremely good. Kenma often won 2-1 whilst you usually won 2-0, which was expected as you'd been playing Project Diva (and rhythm games in general) for years, whilst Kenma had only picked it up a few months ago. This only made him more impressive, since he was beating most of the pros even if the scores were pretty close, and he would definitely prove to be a rather tough opponent if you two had to face each other.

The tournament lasted for around five and a half hours since there were so many people participating and, thankfully, it was a Sunday. Neither you or Kenma had been eliminated yet, and soon it was time for the long awaited final match; (Username) VS Kodzuken. This didn't really come as a surprise to anyone, you were undoubtedly one of the best players in this tournament and, despite his lack of experience in comparison to everyone else, Kenma had proved himself to be an incredible Project Diva player.

You took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm your nerves before the two of you began the first round and, though your scores were dangerously close, you had managed to win. However, your win streak didn't last for much longer as Kenma won the second round thanks to you misreading a few of the symbols. With your chat cheering you on, you began the third round with confidence and..

It was a tie.

You let out a frustrated groan and placed your head in your hands, your hands hurt but you had to put up one more fight, you didn't want to let your viewers down. You hesitantly picked your controller back up and readied yourself for yet another round and..

You won.

It was ridiculously close, but you won.

| • |

The tournament finally ended rather late at night and, unfortunately for you, you had school the next day.

You groaned as you lazily waved your arms around, trying to find your alarm without opening your eyes. Eventually, the loud beeping stopped and you were just about to go back to sleep when you remembered what had happened the day before.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up quickly, reaching for your phone to check Twitter. You were met with a ton of notifications congratulating you on your victory and you smiled to yourself, basking in everyone's praise before getting ready for school. You couldn't help but notice that Kenma hadn't messaged you after the tournament had ended, but he wasn't the type of person to be a sore loser so you assumed that he'd just gone straight to sleep.

When you arrived at school you immediately began your search for the quiet boy but, no matter where you looked, you couldn't seem to find him. This was unusual, considering he spent most of his time with either you or Kuroo, but he wasn't with him either. Was he avoiding you?

This carried on for the rest of the day, you couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Well, you weren't exactly searching the whole school for him, that'd just be creepy, but you checked the places where he usually was and he was nowhere to be found. In the end you decided to stick around after school so you could catch Kenma once volleyball practice had finished. You sat yourself on a low wall near the gymnasium's doors and pulled out your Nintendo Switch whilst you waited, and you almost didn't notice Kenma leaving the gymnasium.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, he was probably wondering why you were creepily sitting outside, whilst you were wondering why he was outside; they still had roughly 45 minutes left of practice.

You cleared your throat and hopped off of the wall, "I- Uh.. Sorry, I've been trying to find you all day to congratulate you but I couldn't find you so now I'm here."

He frowned at you slightly, "But I didn't win, you did.."

"Well yeah.. But you still got second! That's crazy impressive considering you've only been playing for a few months!"

Kenma kept glancing behind him towards the gymnasium's doors as you were speaking, and it looked as if he was checking to see if anybody was watching. Once you had finished speaking you noticed a blush slowly forming on his face as he moved towards you and gently grabbed your arm, pulling you into a kiss. It took you a moment to register what was happening but before you had the chance to return his kiss he quickly pulled away, his face about as red as the Nekoma volleyball uniform.

"W-well done for winning.. (Username).."


	5. Party Planning - Oikawa Tōru

"Hey Iwaizumi, it's your birthday soon, right?"

The third year members of the Aoba Joshai volleyball team were all sat in the changing room during their lunch break, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sat in the corner on their phones, Oikawa was lying dramatically on the floor, and Iwaizumi was staring at them all in disappointment.

Iwaizumi sighed, he already knew where this was going, "Yeah, and?"

Hanamaki looked up from his phone and smirked, "We should throw a party."

" _Absolutely_ not-"

Iwaizumi was interrupted by Oikawa suddenly jumping up, grabbing his shoulders, " _YES!_ we should throw a party for Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi slapped him and he fell back down onto the floor with a cry, "Yeah, that's not fucking happening."

Hanamaki tilted his head to the side, "Why not, _Iwa-chan_?"

"Because," Iwaizumi glared at him, "You guys would completely ruin everything. Remember what happened last time you tried to plan a party?"

"Yeah, and it was awesome!"

"No it wasn't. Oikawa singlehandedly made it the most boring party ever."

"Come on, Iwa-chan! A self care party was a great idea!" Oikawa whined, causing Iwaizumi to stick his middle finger up at him.

"I gotta say, you did look pretty good in that facemask.." Matsukawa smirked, not looking up from his phone.

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed sigh and placed his head in his hands, "You guys are _not_ throwing me another birthday party."

"What if we hire a stripper? I'm sure you'd love that."

Iwaizumi's face reddened as quickly stood up and left after telling them all to fuck off. The room went quiet for a moment before Oikawa slowly sat up, "So.. Who's planning the party?"

"Not me." Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa said in unison.

Oikawa sighed, "Well I'm not doing it either, it's too much effort."

"We could get (Y/N) to do it, they'll probably know what he would like." Matsukawa suggested, finally looking up from his phone.

Hanamaki nodded in agreement while Oikawa shook his head furiously, "If (Y/N) has anything to do with Iwa-chan's birthday party then I'm not going!"

Hanamaki shrugged, "That's even better, we like (Y/N) more than you anyways."

Oikawa let out a gasp and put his hand on his chest, "How dare you! Fine then, I'll go just to spite you!"

| • |

You stood outside of the school library, unsure whether you should enter or not. The day before, Matsukawa had approached you after school and asked you to meet him and some of his teammates in the library for some 'party planning fun' and you had agreed, though you weren't very sure of how 'fun' it would be. You had assumed that this was about Iwaizumi's upcoming birthday, and you were more than willing to help out since the other third years didn't seem very capable when it came to planning a party.

Shaking your head, you went into the library and you were met with the third year volleyball players, obviously excluding Iwaizumi. You glanced between them all for a moment before your eyes landed on Oikawa who appeared to be glaring at you, and you rolled your eyes.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa quickly explained what they wanted you to do, and you nodded, "I mean, I'm down to throw Iwa a birthday party.."

All three of the boys let out a sigh of relief and began to thank you, before you cut them off.

" _But_ , I'm gonna need one of you guys to help me."

Without hesitation, the other two boys pointed at Oikawa and you shook your head, "Jesus Christ, anyone but him.."

Oikawa was also very opposed to helping you, claiming that you would 'ruin all of his perfect plans' and the others just shrugged and quickly left the library, chuckling. You and Oikawa stood in silence for a moment.

"Look-"

"Have fun working on your own (Y/N)-chan, because I'm not helping you~" Oikawa smiled at you and began walking away, it took a lot of effort to not punch him in the face.

"Well then, I guess it looks like Iwaizumi's not getting a party.."

He stopped and turned to face you, "You cant do that! You have to-"

You mimicked his previous smile, "Then help me, bitch."

"No! You're always mean to me!"

"I wouldn't be mean you you if you weren't so fucking annoying-"

"You two!" The librarian glared at you and Oikawa and pointed to the door, "Out, now."

_'This is gonna be great..'_

| • |

Two weeks passed, and you were at Oikawa's house the day before Iwaizumi's birthday making some last-minute changes to your plans to make sure that everything was perfect. To your surprise, you actually worked pretty well with Oikawa when the two of you weren't arguing. Sure, he was an annoying bitch most of the time, but when he wasn't constantly trying to show off he was actually quite a nice guy.

"Did you _actually_ force him to have a 'self care' party last time?"

He looked at you and frowned, "Yeah, and it was an amazing idea!"

You stifled a laugh and shook your head, "Jeez, no wonder he doesn't like you.."

You laid down on his bed and thought for a moment before nudging him with your foot, "I've got an idea, we should stick your face on the piñata."

"Wha- Why!?"

You smirked, "So Iwa can beat the shit out of you."

"He already does that!"

The two of you continued to annoy each other and it was quickly beginning to grow dark outside as you sat back up and reached for the glass of water he had brought you earlier.

"You are _so_ fucking annoying.." You rolled your eyes, taking a sip of your drink.

"Awh.. You love me really though, (Y/N)-chan~" Oikawa ruffled your hair as you stood up, and you nearly choked on your drink.

"I- I'm sorry _what_!?" You looked up at him in a mixture of disgust and amusement, wiping your mouth of the water you had spilled.

"I said that you love me, is there anything wrong with that?" He stared down at you, faking a look of innocence.

"Yeah, in your fucking dreams, Shittykawa."

"Actually, I have an idea.." Oikawa's innocent expression soon turned into a flirtatious smirk as he leaned down, placing his face just inches away from yours, "..If you admit that you're _madly_ in love with me, I'll let you stick my face on the piñata tomorrow.."

You raised your eyebrows in disbelief as a blush quickly appeared on your cheeks, "Never gonna happen."

Oikawa sighed and looked down, pouting, "Awh, well I guess that means I'll just have to stick _your_ face on it instead.."

"You're not gonna fucking-"

His eyes met with yours, "Then say it, (Y/N)-chan."

"I- Fuck you.." You muttered, looking away from him.

Oikawa waited for you to speak again, another smirk forming on his face. He was enjoying seeing you embarrassed like this.

"..I love you.." You mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Oikawa tilted his head to one side, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.."

You quickly turned your head and looked at him angrily, "I said I love you you fu-"

You were cut off by Oikawa kissing you, though he quickly pulled away before you were able to react, that annoying smirk still on his face.

"See, it wasn't that difficult, was it?"

Your face reddened in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, Oikawa had really pissed you off.

"You bastard-" Before Oikawa could move away from you, you quickly grabbed the collar if his shirt and roughly brought your lips together once again.

This time it was Oikawa's turn to be embarrassed as he clumsily placed his hands on your shoulders to steady himself while your free hand rested on his cheek. After a few moments, Oikawa pulled away, breathing heavily. It took him a moment to collect himself, and his cheeks remained a bright red as he cleared his throat.

"W-well, it looks like tomorrow's party is gonna be interesting.."


End file.
